tnguh_the_never_giving_up_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzi Babos
About Suzi Jess Babos is one of the main characters in the series TNGUH. She hails from the planet Nuressium, and has powers that are somewhat infinite. She appears in most of the episodes along with her teammates. She is the younger sister of Brookie Babos. Personality Suzi is a very wild girl, with a strong-natured heart, kind soul, funny humour and strong sense of intelligence. Like Sessa, She's never upset for long and always forgives quickly, and full of optimism. She's never bored, and she always is doing something every second of the day. Powers And Abilities •Magic Hujai Wasps, a very deadly but friendly creature that Suzi can summon out of her hand at anytime anywhere, and can create as many as she pleases. These wasps are no ordinary ones, they’re very, very big and have the universes most powerful stings. Suzi’s Hujai wasps are about the size of a big cat at its largest, and can fly as fast as it pleases, even to the speed of light. The wasps can also predict the future so they are extremely good fortune tellers, knowing where and when the enemy is going to dodge or strike back, so the enemy has no avoiding these wasps. They also have an unbreakable shield that can sting and disintegrate any power or attack that comes its way. The wasps are very, very strong and cannot be defeated, only Suzi knows how to deal with these huge insect creatures. Its sting is so intense that it kills the enemy instantly in less than seconds, and any form of super unbeatable power is wiped out if aimed towards the wasps. The Hujai wasps engulf any kind of super power at all, and they strike the enemy’s own power towards them. They also have syphoning powers meaning they can take others powers away no matter how powerful it may be. If the wasps sting the planet, the planet can no longer take the pain and withers away and dies. So the Hujai wasps have such incredible power. •Suzi can develop very exceptionally sharp nails that not only can they cut through mountains, planets, metal and other hard rock things, but can also give an intense sting or irritating itch to the enemy that never goes away, regardless of amounts of cream or healing power they use. The enemy ends up itching so hard for so long, that they eventually die of it. This stingy itch is more intense that any itch you can imagine, they’d be non-stopping scratching for even a second. This isn’t just from an attack either, she can trick her enemies just by simply touching them gently like a tap and then they’re permanently itching, not knowing Suzi’s power. This power is kept a secret from her enemies. • Teleportation •Telepathy •Mind Control •Mind Control Block •Super Speed •Super Strength •Matter and Dark Matter Control •Antimatter Control •Molecule Control •Atmosphere Control •Time Control •Flight •Professional Fighter •Professional Gymnast •Can breathe in water, space, atmospheres of any kind, toxic places and oxygen less places for an unlimited amount of time! •Healing Powers •Possession Remover •Syphoning Powers •Can freeze enemies up to 24 hours •Immortality •Psychokinesis Powers Psychokinesis Powers Block •Can see perfectly in pitch black Relationships Friends: Sessa, Trixia, Ava, Kazzie, Baizen, Joshboy, Tinessa, Chelsy, Cece, Christinie, Chaynnie, Gracía, Chyssie, Pryscilla, Daisy, Sienna, Elizabel, Tania, Franceskia, Lillia, Janelle, Albert, Angelia, Tessa, Vivia, Tyson, Shonie, Hielea, Ima, Rierie, Enny, Miyana, Mooze Munkee, Besty, Professor Elmurd, Rosie-Anne, Stelina, Wyssika, Bendon, Sarmoneo, Jaime, Darah, Yuka, Missy, Milly, Leonsi, Delunkus Ompoweriere, Yourmighty Zest, Brenuth Neigindan, Predule Byroniku, Redhothead Primeth, Fenita, Besty Enemies: Rotdota, Zube, Yelex, Wavalily, Enissa, Motiz, Master Quenn, Mistress Quenn, Mr Scrougeuss, Avozy, Lucina, Delysha, Lord Nuressius